


Scarred

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, F/M, Scars, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never lets him see her naked and Stiles finally figures out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt "naked/vulnerable" and I went with both.

They've been dating for over a month and he's never seen her without her clothing. He's brought her off with his fingers between her legs, felt her up over her bra, kissed every inch of skin revealed by her clothes.

But, she never taken any of them off.

On their fifth date, Lydia went down on him, taking out his dick as he slouched in his jeep, running her heated eyes over it before lowering her head. As she sucked him, she shoved up his shirt and caressed his chest and stomach, making him tremble from that as much as her agile tongue.

A week later she took his virginity on her mom's couch, peeling off his shirt so she could pepper his chest with kisses, opening his jeans and shoving them down to his knees along with his boxers. After jacking his cock to hardness, she rose on unsteady legs and reached under her skirt to peel off her panties. Stiles' eyes on her made her tremble even more, made her grow wet and hot, and she climbed back on the couch, straddled his hips and guided his dick into her. When his hands tried to go under her sweater and pull it off, she grabbed his wrists, guided them to her bra-covered breasts. As he rubbed her lace covered nipples it was enough to make her moan and writhe.

Stiles has no complaints because it's sex and it's Lydia whom he loves completely, but the next time, when she has him naked in his bed and she herself is fully dressed except for shoes and panties, he...

He makes her come with his fingers, and her body clenching around him makes him come as well, but then, afterwards, as she curls against him, overly warm, he figures it out.

Because he's the second smartest person he knows.

Turning onto his side, propping up on one elbow, he runs his eyes slowly down her body and sees a silvery pink dress torn and stained with bright red blood. He sees a bandage pulled aside to reveal a seeping, horrific bite wound. He sees her naked in the woods, her hands not covering her breasts or her mound, but the bite and the claw marks.

"Oh, Lyds," he murmurs and her eyes open, gaze up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong? Did something...Did you not like...?" Suddenly she's a teenage girl, all confidence in herself gone, her lower lip caught between her teeth and her hands fidgeting.

He's never seen her like that and he doesn't like it. "No. Shit, it was fantastic, Lydia, really. It's just..." Stiles' hand sweeps down his naked body, still flushed from arousal and covered in cooling sweat, and then her own clothed one. "I understand why."

The hesitancy disappears and her eyes go cool. "Until a week ago, you were a virgin. You don't know anything." 

"And now you're being bitchy to try to distract me." He's not angry, not hurt, at least not for himself, and he ignores her huff of annoyance and, when she tries to sit up and get out of the bed, he carefully holds her down. Sitting up, he straddles her knees and lightly runs his hands down her torso. Lydia glares up at him, but he ignores that, too, and places one hand gently on her left side.

Her whole body twitches, then goes still, and her teeth worry her lower lip again, a sign that she's nervous.

But, she's not yelling at him or trying to get away.

"I'm going to look, okay?" When she doesn't respond, he glances up and sees the fear in her eyes, but then she gives him a short nod and looks away. 

Carefully, as if coaxing a hurt animal, Stiles unzips the side zipper of her skirt and peels it open. The scar is large, still red and purple, the flesh distended and mangled in places. The teeth mark are obvious, four deep gouges surrounded by lesser ones. Peter bit deeply and ripped.

Stiles fights down his anger and his desire to avenge her. She doesn't need that now. Taking a deep breath, he dips down and places a soft, moist kiss at the center of the bite, and hears Lydia's gasp of surprise that turns into a sob.

"Am I the first to see it?" he asks when he lifts back up and sees her looking at him again, face pale and eyes dark with unshed tears.

"I...I couldn't...Ugly, I'm so ugly." She flings an arm over her eyes, hiding from him.

That's the heart of it and just hearing the pain in her voice breaks his own heart. "No, God, Lydia, no. You're not ugly, nothing about this is ugly except what Peter did to hurt you." As he speaks, he caresses the raised scars with light, loving touches, trying to convince her. Slowly Lydia uncovers her eyes and gives him an uncertain look. "Can I see the rest?"

"...I guess." Sitting up, she takes a deep breath, and pulls her top over her head. On her left shoulder, where Peter grabbed her, held her down, are more scars--five claw marks deep red at the shoulder and getting lighter in color as they go down her chest to stop at the top curve of her bra.

Stiles' fingers hover, then spread and cover the scars, slipping down the bumpy skin, mimicking the path of the claws. "Is there any nerve damage?"

"No." Her voice is shaky but sure. "They itch some times. I put a special lotion on them to help with that, but they'll...they'll never go away."

He wonders if she's thought about plastic surgery, but he doesn't ask, because, of course she has. Undoubtedly there's a good reason she hasn't had the scars covered, and she'll tell him some day. For now, this is enough.

"You never need to hide anything from me, you know. You know me warts and all." His lips twist into a self-deprecating smile. "I know I'm not God's gift to anyone."

Lydia wraps her arms around his shoulders and lowers them both down to the bed before she kisses him and he can taste the salt from a few tears that slipped free. "But, you are, Stiles. You're a gift to me."

The smile he gives her makes her smile in return and they kiss again, quickly going from soft and sweet to passionate, and when his cock stirs against her thigh, she rolls them and lifts up to remove her bra and skirt. 

Seeing her naked, how glorious and sexy she is, Stiles thanks God he's already come once because he is not going to last long.

End


End file.
